


Thesaurus

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Endgame Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Engagement, F/M, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Fluff, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: Draco had ONE job. When will he learn that magic isn’t the best solution for everything?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Kudos: 25





	Thesaurus

Draco stared in dismay at the growing pile of letters, each message more concerned than the next.

He had used magic to send out their Christmas cards, charming them to replace the odd word with a similar one from Hermione’s thesaurus so the letters wouldn’t read identical.

Unfortunately, this meant that the line “And by the way, we’re engaged!” had evolved into them being committed, bound, enslaved, constrained, embarrassed, bankrupt, and – his personal favourite – lost.

“How lovely, we’ve got so many replies already!” Hermione beamed, walking into the kitchen.

“Err, about that…” he hesitated.

She frowned.

“Oh Draco… Not again!”


End file.
